


Championing Through

by ladyknightanka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Suits (TV), Suits RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/pseuds/ladyknightanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick deals with the aftermath of the 'hump day hottie' fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Championing Through

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to some twitter peeps about how I wanted Suits RPS, but probably wouldn't write it myself, and this somehow happened. Yeah, I don't really know how my brain works, either, but it's short and sweet and my first time writing fiction with real people, so be gentle. =)

**Title:** Championing Through  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these beautiful actors or _Suits_. Underlined things and pop-culture references aren't mine. Please don't replicate my silly work without permission.  
**Other Notes:** ~700w. Patrick J. Adams/Gabriel Macht slash. Inspired by [these](http://hollywoodcrush.mtv.com/2011/06/29/patrick-j-adams-hump-day-hottie/) [articles](http://hollywoodcrush.mtv.com/2011/06/30/suits-hump-day-hottie/) and [this prompt](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=710486#t710486) on LJ's suitsmeme.  
**Summary:** Patrick deals with the aftermath of the 'hump day hottie' fiasco.  


 

  


  


-

Championing Through

-

 

  


Ever since they'd started filming _Suits_ , Patrick and Gabriel took their lunches together, sometimes joined by their cast-mates, but just as often left to their own devices. The women usually wanted to flock together and discuss wardrobes, Rick was quite the opposite of Louis and spent equal scores of time being amicable with all of his new peers, and the film crew stuck to themselves.

 

Big Brother – also known as Aaron Korsh and all of the other executives – approved of their friendship, since it lent more realism to Harvey and Mike's burgeoning relationship on the show. And it was during one of these lunches that Patrick broke the news to Gabriel – over, of all things, a halved PB&J sandwich they were sharing.

 

“Did I tell you, Gabe?” he began through a mouthful, ignoring the scowl Gabriel shot him at the prolonged use of the nickname he'd already forbidden. “Hollywood Crush gave me an award: Hump Day Hottie.”

 

Gabriel set his sandwich down, frowning. “What's that?”

 

“It's...well, they do it every Friday, I think. They pick the hottest actor of that particular week and do a blurb about him,” Patrick explained, animated at first, before getting distracted by a fly that was circling his glass of lemonade.

 

He swatted at it, annoyed, but his eyes flicked back to his coworker when he exclaimed, “And they picked _you_?”

 

Patrick reddened, abruptly uncomfortable. “Surreal, right?” he murmured, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, so that the blond locks stuck up like golden fluff. “I guess it's weird that they'd think _I'm_ the hottest, even for a single week. Uh, it's probably just 'cause of _Suits_.”

 

“That's not what I meant,” Gabriel replied, more gently now, running his eyes over Patrick's hunched profile, still adorned in Mike's suit of the day. “I'd pick you, too – you know, if I couldn't pick _myself_. You'd definitely be my second choice, though.” He added the latter bit to soften the blow.

 

Patrick was unperturbed, if bemused. “Gabriel Macht,” he eventually laughed, tone slightly accusing, “are you channeling Harvey or something?”

 

“Sure,” Gabriel muttered, taking a vicious bite out of one of the potato chips that accompanied his meal. “ _That's_ what I'm doing.”

 

Patrick blinked, unsure why the mood had suddenly blackened, but one of the cameramen was flagging them down, ready to start shooting again, so he shrugged it off. They could discuss it after.

 

Of course, by the time the grueling day of running lines came to an end, he forgot all about his heart-to-heart with Gabriel, forgoing it for a chance to burrow into the blankets of the cot in his trailer.

 

It was only when Meghan began knocking on his door the next morning, insisting, “You have to see what Gabriel is doing,” that he remembered.

 

“Hump Day _Not_ ie, Gabe, _really_?” he later asked the man, who looked not the least bit contrite about his questionable actions.

 

“What? It worked, didn't it? Hollywood Crush is writing an article all about me,” Gabriel answered cheekily, beaming at a billion watts. “Besides–” His already heady brown eyes darkened another pitch, nearly black now, “–my incorrigible behavior didn't stop you from taking so many pictures of me.”

 

Patrick flushed, then huffed, “That's only because...I never thought you had a _reason_ to be self-conscious, you tool! You're one of the most attractive guys I've ever met, which is _why_ I take all those pictures of you.”

 

“R-really?” Gabriel stammered, his sudden bashfulness uncharacteristic for him, before he narrowed his eyes. “Wait, _one_ of the most attractive guys?”

 

Patrick chuckled outright, punching the older man's shoulder teasingly. “And to think I told 'em you took it like a champ.”

He left a grumbling Gabriel behind, but his initial assessment was still correct: Gabriel had no reason to be embarrassed by the blog's choice. Even if he'd handled the situation somewhat immaturely, Patrick would bet anything that there were other, more formidable things he was a champion at.

 

Now, to take a page from Mike's book and research what, specifically, those things could be, Patrick thought wickedly.

  


  


-

_End_

-

  


  


  
**A/N:** As I said, this is very short, with not much substance, but I hope everyone (especially all my new Suitor friends) enjoys it! Worry not, if RPF isn't your thing, because I have another _Suits_ fic in the works! Let me know what you think, okay?


End file.
